The Misfits
by cw2k
Summary: Please welcome the Misfits of Mortal Kombat, Erron Black, Ermac and Reptile. Totally OOC. Requested by nadillaandlaprasthefireandice.
1. Introduction

The Misfits

Introduction

"What's up, guys? This was requested by my good friend nadillaandlaprasthefireandice. Three of her favorite MK characters, Ermac, Reptile and Erron Black. If ya'll seen the show Jackass, this one will see these three perform stupid shit.


	2. Episode 1

The Misfits

Episode 1

Syzoth: Welcome, Earthrealmers! I am Syzoth.

Ermac: We are Ermac.

Erron: And I am Erron.

Syzoth: We are the Misfits.

Erron: ...

Syzoth: What?

Erron: Did you fart?

Syzoth: ...

Ermac: Let's start the show.

Language Barriers

Syzoth, Ermac and Erron were relaxing watching TV in Syzoth's place.

Syzoth: Hari Yang Indah (Good day)

Erron: Da fuck?

Syzoth: What?

Erron: What the hell did you just say? Did you say something about my mama?

Syzoth: No! It's Malay for good day.

Ermac: ...

Syzoth: What?

Ermac: We know not of Singaporean slang.

Syzoth: Not even Bo Jio?

Ermac: What is that?

Erron: Yea.

Syzoth: It means you were never invited.

Erron: Invited to what?

Syzoth: Never mind.

Ermac on the Bus

Syzoth: Where's Ermac? He's supposed to be here already to go to Burger King for lunch.

Ermac was riding the bus from the entrance.

Ermac: WHADDUP, BITCHES!

Then he hits his head on the speed limit sign. What a idiot.

Dancing on the Semi

All three of the misfits were doing the chicken dance on top of the semi truck on the highway. Idiots.

Melody: Da fuck!

Good Horse

Erron took Ermac and Syzoth horseback riding. After a great day of horseback riding, Syzoth was chilling on the grass while Erron was still on his horse. What Syzoth didn't know was that he was being shitted on by the horse.

Syzoth: What the...?

Erron: Good horse.

Syzoth looked at Erron angry.

Syzoth: You will pay dearly for...

Horse farts loudly on him, which knocked him out.

Erron: Good horse.

The Flying Er-Man

Syzoth was on the freeway on motorcycle when Ermac was flying wildly and screaming at the same time overhead.

Syzoth: Hey, watch where you're going, ya dick!

End of Episode 1


	3. Episode 2

The Misfits

Episode 2

Misfits in Disneyland

Syzoth was riding down the rollercoaster while Erron was getting funnel cakes with Ermac. Afterward...

Erron: I bet you guys can't eat these funnel cakes the fastest. Whoever wins will earn bragging rights. Whoever loses, must dress like Cinderella.

Syzoth: Hell no.

They all ate their funnel cakes, but Erron and Ermac lost.

Syzoth: (Laughs)

Erron: Fuck you.

 _Kotal's Palace (Accordion music playing backwards)_

Ermac and Erron dressed as Cinderella.

Erron: You know we look gay in these, right?

Ermac: Shut up.

Well, This is Embarrassing

Kotal: Why are you two in cinderella dresses?

Erron: We lost a bet.

Kotal: Why isn't Syzoth wearing one?

Syzoth came in wearing a business suit and shades.

Syzoth: Sup, bitches?

Kotal: (shook his head)

Syzoth: They lost, I won.

Kotal: You do possess bragging rights. Nice work.

Syzoth winks at the reader with a thumb up

MK3 Friendship Music Playing


	4. Episode 3

The Misfits

Episode 3

Erron's Video Prank

Syzoth's Place

Ermac: What is this?

Erron: Syzoth made a video concerning the safety of the workforce at Kotal's palace. I rerecorded the videos with funny sounds.

Ermac: Excellent. Payback for the Cinderella dresses.

Kotal's Palace

Kotal: Greetings, my fellow Osh-Tekk warriors! This is a video conference for your new trainer, Syzoth.

Syzoth: (In Video)Greetings. I am Syzoth. You know, a lot of people say work safety is a bunch of hot air, but here at Kotal Industries, we take it seriously.

Syzoth sits down but there was a fart sound. Everyone laughed as Syzoth explains the safety of the workforce with fart sounds. At home...

Ermac: (Laughs)

Erron: Got him.

Unknown to them, Syzoth was right behind them.

Erron: Syzoth! How's it going?

Syzoth: Be grateful I got the job, you bastards! But that prank, very clever.

Erron: And you still got the job?!

Syzoth: you jelly?

Ermac: Impressive.

Erron: Time to get drunk!

The three misfits came back home drunk, singing Kumbaya and screwing up the lyrics.

Syzoth: Syzy go night-night.

Erron and Ermac laughed...


	5. Episode 4

The Misfits

Episode 4

Melody's IPod Mishap

Melody's Beach House

Melody: Ok, guys. This is an IPod. These have been around for a long time.

Erron: What are you supposed to do with it?

Melody: Well, you can download music and place then in it. I've used this for a long time and it's a hell of a lot better than CDs, which you can only get about 20 songs, but the IPod gives you more. Now, I've downloaded a song for each of you.

Melody handed Ermac the red one to match his color, Erron a white one, and Syzoth the green one. The red one played a song Anaconda by Nicki Minaj, Erron's IPod played Over and Over with Nelly featuring Tim McGraw. Syzoth played his and all he could hear was a woman moaning in the background. Melody could hear it too.

Melody: Syzoth, I'm so sorry.

Erron: What was that?

Melody: Um... nothing.

Erron: I heard moaning.

Melody: Um... I don't know how it got there.

Erron: It sounded like you, Melody. Are you and Chris...?

Melody: Yes, Erron. Can we move on? How was yours, Ermac? Ermac?

Erron: Where did he go?

They found him twerking outside to the Nicki Minaj song.

Melody: Oh Lord.

Ermac's Tea Party

Ermac: Why do we need makeup, Zinnia?

Zinnia: Because you look cute.

Ermac: We look like a clown.

Zinnia: Come on, dad.

They both sipped their cups of tea.

Erron: You look ridiculous.

Ermac: Shut up.

Explosive Diarrhea

Syzoth was eating dinner with Riana and the kids.

Riana: How's the meatloaf, dear?

Syzoth: Excellent, dear.

Syzoth clutched his stomach.

Nymeria: Dad, is your stomach still bothering you?

Riana: This meatloaf could help you.

Syzoth: It is, unlike the lunch I had with Ermac. It gave me explosive diarrhea like the one I had at McDonald's last week.

McDonald's last week

Syzoth was in the Men's room when he farted, followed by an explosion

Syzoth: MY ASS!

End of Cutaway

Syzoth: I am not touching those Big Macs again.

The Donut Shop Robbery

Woman: Stop this man! He stole all the donuts!

Melody: ERMAC! You fuckhead!

Ermac: Come and get us, fuckers!

Two police choppers were hot on Ermac's trail. They are now flying over the interstate highway.

Officer: Ermac, don't make this hard on yourself. Return the donuts immediately!

Ermac: FUCK YOU!

Officer: This is your last warning. Surrender the donuts, oe we will shoot you down!

Ermac finally surrendered the donuts.

Ermac: Damn it. We were going to pay for them.

Ermac was arrested and was eventually bailed out by Kristina.

Kristina: Have you learned your lesson?

Ermac: We cannot help our sweet tooth.


	6. Episode 5

The Misfits

Episode 5

Nun of Ya Business

Kristina, Erron and Ermac were eating tacos with Zinnia and Ennis.

Kristina: How are the tacos, guys?

Erron: A lot better than that the I liplocked Ermac in front of nuns.

At the Church

The nuns were shocked to see two men liplocking.

Nun: SINNERS!

Erron: hey, Nun ya damn business!

Zinnia: What?

Erron: Uh...

Kristina shook her head.

Syzoth's Shopping Day

Syzoth was shopping at Walmart to find some medicine and groceries for Riana, who is at home sick in bed. He collected chicken noodle soups, cough medicine, tea and honey.

Riana: (Text Message) Syzoth, could you get me some Maxi pads too? Love you.

Syzoth searched for Maxi pads but had no idea what they are.

Syzoth: Excuse me, do you know where the Maxi pads?

he eventually found them on the 7th aisle.

Syzoth: Da fuck?

Ermac Doesn't Trust Technology

Ermac was reading a book in the library.

Syzoth: Why the library? We got Google.

Ermac: We do not trust technology.

Erron: Siri, help me find hot girls with guns.

Melody's Nail Salon

Melody, Tanya, Sheva and their new employee, Gudelia were chatting and watching the Lakers game until Syzoth feel through the roof.

Syzoth: (Pained) Hey, ladies.

They all looked at him.

Syzoth: What? Uh oh...

Next thing he knew, he was outside the salon, sitting down with a sign that says, "I can't believe I got my ass kicked by Melody and the girls." Erron was just walking by.

Erron: Dumbass.

Syzoth lifted his head slightly, groaned and went back sleep.

Syzoth: (Flatulence)


	7. Episode 6

The Misfits

Episode 6

Mistiming

Ermac: Cat

Syzoth: Cat

Ermac & Syzoth: Cat

Ermac: Cookie

Syzoth: Cookie

Ermac: Cookie

Syzoth: (split second later) Cookie

Syzoth: Slow it down, will ya?

Ermac: Hat

Syzoth: Hat

Ermac: Hat

Syzoth: (Split second later) Hat. I said slow it down!

Ermac: Fat

Syzoth: Fat

Ermac: Fat

Syzoth: Aw, that's it, pal!

The Mini Wedding Prank

Nymeria: Dad, do I have to?

Kotal: You two are getting married, are you not?

Syzoth: So yes. You have to marry Kiawe.

Kiawe: Let's get this over with.

Kotal: We are gathered here today to represent to wonderful people in holy matrimony. Ermac?

Ermac appears as a flower girl. Really?

Kotal: Erron?

Erron as the ring bearer gave each of them ring pops!

Nymeria: Ring pops?

Kiawe: Gotcha!

Syzoth: You two are not ready for marriage.

Nymeria: Dad!

Syzoth and Nymeria hugged as Kotal hugged Kiawe.

Nymeria: So this was a prank?

Kotal: Got you both good.


	8. Episode 7

The Misfits

Episode 7

Mexican Candy?

Riana: Syzoth, I just got an idea. Maybe we should try something spontaneous.

Syzoth: What do you have in mind?

Riana: Maybe go dancing? I heard Melody was throwing a birthday party for Gudelia.

Syzoth: That is an excellent idea. I just hope it's not a pinata party. They won't let me in anymore.

 _Syzoth was at a Mexican party blindfolded with a bat trying to hit a pinata. When he finally did, he ate what he assumed was candy, but it turned out to be shards of glass._

 _Syzoth: YOU SAID THERE WAS CANDY!_

Erron's Gun Fail

Erron Black was showing his son, Ennis, how to use his Winchester rifle at a shooting range.

Erron: Alright, Ennis. Let's see if you can handle the Winchester. Aim for the sweet spot.

Ennis aimed the rifle and fired two shots. He hit the sweet spot twice.

Ennis: How did I do, dad?

Erron checked the targets.

Erron: Damn. You hit the sweet spot perfectly. My turn.

Erron took the rifle and tried to fire, but the gun jammed. He looked at the barrel... (fires)

Ennis: DAD!

Erron's face was covered with black gunpowder in a cartoonish fashion.

Erron: (Annoyed) Crafty Winchester bastards...

The Cow Stampede

Erron and Ennis were enjoying their time together at a farm in Virginia.

Erron: Now son, be careful with the cows.

Ennis: Dad, look. They're breaking through the gate. It's a stampede!

Erron: RUN!

They were being chased by the cows. Holy cow!

Ennis: Why are they chasing us?

 _Erron was feeding them turkey legs, which caused them to fart. Idiot._

Erron: Apparently turkey legs give them gas!

Not sure if that's true, it's just fiction and humor.

Camera and Water Don't Mix

Ermac had a camera he just bought from Wal-Mart. Though he never used it before, so he experimented with it by opening it up from the back and pour hot water into it. He then placed the noodles inside it. I know what you're thinking. What the fuck is Ermac doing? It's called experimenting, even though it may seem like a dumb analogy, and you're right, it is. ermac then puts it in the microwave for 3 minutes. He thinks it might just be like the instant noodles Kristina eats. Outside the house...

(Explosion)

Kristina: WHAT THE FUCK?!

Ermac: Shit...

Kristina: ERMAC?!

Erron Vs. Ermac: Good Egg and Bad Egg

 _Rocky music playing_

Ermac made an chicken and cheese omelet, ate it and spent his day with Kristina and the kids, working with Kotal and shopping at the market.

And then there's... this guy.

 _Rocky music playing again_

Erron did the same thing but added hot sauce. Then this happens after eating it.

 _Erron in the bathroom flatulating real loud._

Erron: AAAAHHHHHHHHH! DAMN YOU HOT SAUCE!

 _End of Rocky music_


	9. Episode 8

The Misfits

Episode 8

Canned Goods

Erron had Syzoth and Ermac in the kitchen at his place for a experiment. He shows them two cans of corn and corn

Erron: Alright, boys. These are the can of corn and corn beef, something I enjoyed as a kid. I bought these so you two will try them as well.

Ermac: How do we open it?

Erron shows them two ways, with a can opener and a well-place shot from his revolver

Ermac: Interesting.

Syzoth: I'm game.

All three of them ate the corn and corned beef, until...

(Flatulence)

They all looked at Syzoth.

Syzoth: What?

Erron: Good Lord, Syzoth!

Syzoth: Daging masin memberikan saya gas (Corned beef gives me gas in Malay)

Erron: You've been hanging around Riana too long.

Syzoth: Hey, dia isteri saya! (Hey, she's my wife)

Ermac: We feel great.

Erron: Me too.

Syzoth: Uh-oh.

Syzoth rushes to the bathroom. After a few minutes...

Erron: You ok?

Syzoth: Better...


	10. Episode 9

The Misfits

Episode 9

All the Single Ladies

Melody was doing one of her fashion shows in Los Angeles.

Melody: Ladies and gentlemen, we have a special performance from one of the... ladies... I suppose? Anyway, please welcome... Ermac!

Ermac: Greetings!

Syzoth and Erron were watching him perform All the Single Ladies by Beyonce. (No lyrics though)

Erron: Yeah!

Syzoth shook his head.

Syzoth: Him and his bubble gum music...

The Discovery of Playboy and Hentai

Ermac was reading a playboy magazine while waiting for his dentist appointment.

Ermac: Intriguing.

He then discovered Hentai on his tablet.

Ermac: So this is amine porn?

Doctor: Mr. Ermac...

The doctor saw Ermac masturbating...

Ermac: Ummm...

The doctor shook his head.

Bad Internet Connection

Syzoth was about to go online to check his email and website www SyzothRulez dot com. But he couldn't get in. There was a warning on the screen saying your account was suspended temporarily due to a hack.

Syzoth: FFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUU...


	11. Final Episode

The Misfits

Final Episode

The Boys in IKEA

Erron: So what is IKEA for?

Ermac: It has something to do with furniture. It is a Swedish...

Erron: Yeah, yeah, yeah, Mr. Know-it-all.

Syzoth: Cool, a bed!

Syzoth hopped on the bed but broke the hinges.

Erron: You idiot!

Manager: Gentlemen, I like to ask you to leave.

Ermac: Great. Now I can't get a new bed...

The Shower Prank

Syzoth was taking a shower when Ermac was in the kitchen. He then decided to pull a prank on Syzoth. He switches the cold and hot faucet repeatedly, making Syzoth scream in short bursts.

Ermac: (Evil chuckle)

Ermac switched the faucets rapidly. Syzoth screamed in different pitches, from a cheerleader scream, to a child screaming for ice cream, and screamed the rhythm of a old school hip hop beat (say 80s type beat) He then screamed in extended burst every time Ermac switches faucets. He turned one of them halfway and Syzoth screamed like a barking dog. Finally...

Syzoth: ERMAC, I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!

The Drive-Thru

Ermac was driving both Riana and Syzoth to the hospital. Riana's water broke, but Ermac stopped by McDonald's on the way.

Ermac: Can I have 3 Big Mac, large fries...

Riana: Ermac, I'm having a baby, goddamnit!

Ermac: Oh, right, and a Kid's meal...

Erron In The Attic

Kristina: Erron, I'm off to the store. Could you go to the attic and get the Christmas tree things?

Erron: Sure, babe.

Erron went to the attic to find the Christmas tree and lights. As he was searching, he stepped on a lever which reached up and hit him in the nose. He turned around and stepped on another lever and got hit in the nose again.

Erron: Goddamnit!

He turned around and got hit in the nose by that same lever he was hit the first time, only this time he crashed the attic window and fell onto the right side of the house. He slowly looked up and sees Ermac in his Pharaoh skin, shaking his head.

Inside the house...

Ermac: (To the readers) Merry Christmas every...

Erron: (Drunkenly) Shut the fuck up already...

CW2K: This was fun to make. Credit and shout out to nadillaandlaprasthefireandice.


End file.
